Fairies of Magic
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: The magical world has their own fairies, each had their own branch of talents within their Realm, The Evans family is from the magical side of the Fairies, Lily Evans was born a witch, while her youngest sister Jasmine was born a fairy, she is one of the Earth Fairies,after being trapped with Padfoot and Mooney in the Realm of the Magical Fairies, they must raise Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: Rewrite time, i have internet back, Yay! I don't own anything.

* * *

Jasmine was on her way to see her sister. She was glad to see her even if she was hidden from the rest of the world.

Lily Potter nee Evans had a secret one of which related to Jasmine Evans, only Jasmine was different from her sister, while Lily was an Earthling Witch, Jasmine was a fairy, she was the fairy of Earth's Magic. She was flying along thinking about having dinner and playing with her favorite nephew. Just then she felt something wrong along her magic , she flew faster know that someone casted a forbidden spell.

She stopped in mid-air at the wreckage of her sister's cottage.

She landed in what was left of the living room, there she saw James, eyes glazed over with a swift death, laying on the stairs. At the same time, she saw a figure running out the back of the house, she knew who it was and went after him.

"Magical Shield!" Jasmine commented as a wall of energy sprang forth at her command.

The man stopped as he ran into the shield. "Damn it! you overgrown pixie, drop this spell, I'm going to kill that damned rat." The man yelled into the air pounding the shield.

Jasmine hovered in the air slightly above the ground. "Only place you're going to end up is in Azkaban prison if you go after the rat. Think about your Godson!"

He turns to her his face tear streaked "Harry, oh my stars, what am I going to do?" He wailed looking at her, he fell to the ground "I'm not responsible enough to be a father, I'm supposed the fun uncle, help him start the new Marauders." He looked absolutely broken.

"You have two choices, Find Remus, and we'll take Harry away to some place where those death Eaters can't reach. Or allow Petunia to raise Harry, and you know how much she hates magic of any kind." Jasmine responds, she emptied herself of emotion, she knew she would pay dearly later, but she needed to think and to act.

The man shifts into a dog and runs off into the night, she felt him run far before she turned to check the rest of the house. She got upstairs, and found her nephew, laying in his crib sleeping. Turning from Harry, after making sure he was really sleeping, she knelt next to her sister's body, tears leaking from her eyes as she stared at the empty husk that was her sister. "I am so sorry, Lily." her voice broke as she apologized.

She held her for what felt like hours but then she heard Harry stirring and cry in hunger and pain "momma, poppa" he said repeatedly.

Jasmine looked into the crib and saw the baby wriggling in his crib reaching for his forehead where there was an ugly scar.

Jasmine stood up, and went and gathered the child to her, enfolding him in her magic.

The child slowly stopped his crying and looked right at her "Jame, Jame" he said with a bright smile in his face "hugry , hugry"

"We'll get you something to eat, then you are going to a world that you will pretty colors, many different animals." Jasmine states as she covered Harry's face with her hair and exited the nursery, making sure to grab a few extra things.

When she got outside, she found two men waiting for her both had a lost expression on there faces "It true their dead aren't they." the new man asked.

"Yes, its true." Jasmine asks "You have a choice, stay here or we can enter into my Realm?"

They both looked at each other as if having a private conversation they both nod "Jasmine your holding the only reason for us staying here in your arms we'll follow you." The shabby dressed man said his eyes glowing with some unknown power.

Jasmine nods and waved toward the door frame as a portal opened. "You are about the enter the Earth's Magical Fairies' Realm."

They nod and follow her through the door the baby was giggling the whole time as they entered the fairy realm.

Jasmine crossed as she was entering, she felt an energy blast from her own magical kind, she turned as she seen four figures. She ran into the portal and closed before they could follow.

Just as the portal closed, Jasmine dropped to one knee, breathing heavily, "Remus!"

Remus ran over to her pulling out a muggle first aid kit. "Don't worry Jasmine im here." As the other man comes over to help as well.

"Get that away from me, Take Harry. I can't hold him and remain standing." Jasmine gasped

Remus did as told holding the child close keep him calm.

"Milady!" another fairy shouted as she came rushing to the fallen warrior fairy's side. She stopped and looked at the to humans "What are these mortals doing here."

"Better then losing to the war, maybe if you left the Realm you would know the earth's British Magical Community is under attack!" Jasmine snarled as she tried to stand but couldn't. "If you would stop asking stupid questions, help me!"

The fairy reacted and help jasmine to her feet once more offering her support as they move to the castle.

Sirius and Remus gawked at the castle. "Who lives here?"

"I do." Jasmine answers, as she looked at the other fairy, "My wings, how bad are they?"

The fairy took a real look at her wings "My lady even with our healers your wings are in poor shape."

"So it might take years until I'm able to fly again..." Jasmine sighed. "Just who were those wizards?"

"They are the wizards of the Black Circle. They are fairy hunters, they want to take control of the earth. They captured most of the fairies and imprisoned them within their own realms, you are lucky that you were able to access the portal, by now the gateway is sealed, we can't escape." the fairy answers, "They slew the Queen of the Magical Fairies."

The two human looked as well "Jazzy, your wings are a wreck, who ever those four were they definitely meant to do as much harm as possible. "

"To steal a fairy's wings is to steal their magic." Jasmine explains, "Which is why most of terrestrial Fairies to do not leave our realms."

"Bloody hell, they sound worst than the death eaters and Voldemort."

"Merlin's beard, is that what happens, i don't blame them at all "

Jasmine looked up at her fellow fairy, "You said the Queen is dead, does the High Queen know about this?"

the woman shook her head, "The High Queen was captured and imprisoned as well, as of right now, there are no fairies left on earth. Milady Jasmine, you were chosen to lead us, if something happened, will you lead us?"

The two humans look over at their friend/sister waiting for her answer just as harry begins to cry hungry and wanting his mother.

"Find us some food, I will be in my chambers with these three. Gather as many fairies that are able to fly or walk to meet us in the Great Hall." Jasmine answers, as she looked over at Sirius. "Lead me your arm, Sirius."

"Of course my lady it shall be as you command." As Sirius helps her to the Great Hall where the was a table and several chairs and couches to sit on." Here Jaz, sit, i know you have to think about."

the Healer fairies converged on Jasmine, and healed most of her wounds, "The wounds on your wings, we have healed what we could but it will take time to mend." the senior healing fairy states, as they took their own places.

Jasmine looked around the room and saw how few fairies there was left in the room and most were to injured to fit to do anything. "

"I guess the good news is that most of us are still among the living. And I don't have to shout to let you all hear me." Jasmine states

One of the younger fairies look towards her "My lady can you tell us what happen to the others and to the queens."

"The High Queen was imprisoned within her own realm. I do not know what happen to the others, they may have walled themselves off from the Wizards of the Black Circle." Jasmine states, "Now as I have been tasked to become your new Queen, my first act is to issue that these three are under my protection."

The other fairies all turn to look at the humans by her side "Who are they and why are they here." An old bitter looking fairy asked glaring at them as if they were the evil wizards themselves.

"They are part of the Earth's magical world, that we as magical fairies were given the guardianship over; Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, who has no relation to the Wizards of the Black Circle. You are all know that I come from a stronger magical line, each person born as a fairy or a terrestrial witch or wizard, they are terrestrial wizards."

"Fine but why are they here and not within thier own realm." The bitter fairy sneered.

"It was either come here or certain death." Jasmine snapped "My sister the terrestrial witch Lily Evans has perished this night as well as many others, who fought by our side to end the senseless war of the Wizard Voldemort. So do me a favor and shut your mouth before you will end up cleaning out the crypts for the rest of your days."

The fairy just huffed but didn't say a word more the rest just nod in acceptance of their queen's word.


	2. Chapter 2

With the acceptance of being Queen, Jasmine has a new accessory on her brow, the tiara of the Magical Fairies' Queen. She wasn't up to much, her wounds were slowly healing, but other then that she was up to her eyebrows in ceremonies.

Some how both Sirius and Remus were chosen to be her main advisors and Harry made her child in the earth fairy style.

Jasmine was in the Queen's garden, watching Harry chase butterflies. Jasmine looked up, as the fairy landed. "What is it this time?"

"My lady, I'm sorry but the Head Healer wanted to see you about her exam of both young Harry and Mr. Lupin. She didn't say about what." The fairy bowed deeply just as Harry reach her and tried to grab her wings.

"Big flutter fly Jame" The child states with a smile.

"Harry, no, no. you do not touch. She is not a butterfly." Jasmine states, as she stood up, "But its nap time for you, my poppet."

"No nap not sleepy yet" he fussed at her, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, sleepy, you take a nap, now." Jasmine replies, as she went and gathered the child to her. She had strength enough for that, she carried Harry to his room and placed him in the nature themed crib, "You sleep now, poppet." she kissed his forehead. Turning on the magical lights to ensure he slept. She made her way to the healers office where she found an old fairy sitting at a desk stacked high with papers and and charts, she didn't understand.

"i didn't know the queen could be summoned from her own garden, which is suppose to be off limits to anyone aside from the advisors." Jasmine states

The fairy jumped up and tried to bow at the same time "Your highness, I'm sorry to bother you but you wanted to know if there was anything wrong with the three mortals that came with you, but i found something most disturbing with both the child and it seem with the man known as Remus Lupin that i must speak with you now." The woman stammered to Jasmine.

Jasmine waved off the apology, "Well."

She pulls out to files from her stack and passed them to her," Which do you want to hear first your highness. "

"Lupin has a condition that only affects him during the full moon, so I do not need to know that part, so let's skip it, to Harry's." Jasmine replies

"Yes your highness, well the problem is the scar on his forehead we found a strange magical signature that didn't match his, it's of a dark magic that i never encounter before as a healer but you should ask one of the dark magic hunters if they know what it means." She gave a file to her with a worried and sad expression.

Jasmine read the file as she walked to where the hunter fairies were training at this time.

Jasmine rubbed the bridge of her nose, as she walked over to the training grounds, thinking about how she ended up the chosen Successor of the Crown of the magical community's fairies. She had magic in all areas of the types of different fairies.

One of the hunters saw her coming and called a halt and in a clear voice yelled "ALL WARRIORS FALL IN" as they land in a perfect line in front of her.

"What are your orders your highness "

"Information, is what I need." Jasmine replies, and handed over the file from the healer.

The officer read the file, Jasmine could see her face darkened in rage and several others begin to back away from her. "Where is he? he must suffer for the crime against all magics."

"I do not know, and how would you make the person suffer when we're not at full strength, and we are trapped until other fairies from Magix learn of our plight and offer us aide." Jasmine states

The fairy calmed herself and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, your highness but if I'm reading this file correctly, your son has been made into a Horcrux, a soul vessel in the most foulest of magic ever done."

The others heard this and growled as well.

Jasmine's own emerald colored eyes harden as she thought of the meetings, she attended that she knew that Dumbledore was hiding something, and this was it.

"My lady as soon as we are able to we will hunt him down and bring him to justice. " the other fairies all nod in agreement. As for your son as of right now there is no way to safely remove that soul without hurting him.

"You will do no such thing. If you are right, there is nothing you can do. Because the person in question is thought to be dead." Jasmine states, she always got tired of dealing with dark magic hunters, they weren't always the best at seeing reason.

"As you wish your highness but i can tell you this if the mark is still on him that who did this is far from dead."

She turned and walk back to her castle where she was met by Remus and Sirius both looked tired and equally frustrated.

"Now what?" Jasmine questions

"Oh nothing Jaz were just tired from the meetings thats all." Sirius grins and ran a hand through his hair.

"What meetings?" Jasmine questions

"Oh nothing big just the normal stuff what your schedule will be who will be on your council, stuff like that." He gave her his full smile and gave a flip of a coin.

"Council? Half the Realm is dead or not even here. We don't have enough to even think about a council." Jasmine states

"That's what we told them but some of those more closed minded fairies kept arguing with us so we just left them and came to find you for dinner."

Jasmine sighed as she went to the Hall for dinner.

At they ate they talked of the day, Harry simply played with his food.

* * *

It went like this for several years till Harry was about 6 years old, when he finally asked Jasmine "Aunt Jaz What happened to my parents. "

"It was dangerous times, my poppet. We were fighting against a bad person who wanted to destroy all the goodness that everyone tried their best to achieve." Jasmine answers, looking up from her reading, she traded her normal fairy form for a gown of teal and imitation wings. "Your parents fought bravely, but they had to go into hiding, when they discovered they were going to have you."

Harry looked at her with a confused expression. "So they're in hiding right now and they're coming soon to get us right?" His eyes full of hope.

"I am sorry, they aren't coming to get us." Jasmine answers.

"What do you mean they're not coming to get us?" He asked his eyes slowly filling with tears "Don't they love us any more."

"Harry, your parents are gone, they are not alive. They died when you were a year old." Jasmine replies

"They died but what about your magic can't that bring them back? I mean I saw some of the other fairies bring back plants and stuff. since you're the queen shouldn't your magic bring them back?" He asked as tears were falling from his eyes as he gripped her dress.

"No one can bring back the dead." Jasmine replies, she pressed her hand into the ground and sent out a summons for Sirius and Remus.

As the child began to cry uncontrollably the two wizards came into the room a look of concern in their eyes. "You called for us, Jasmine? "

"I told him." Jasmine states, "So sit your butts down and help me."

They both nod and sit down on either side of the pair " Harry cub, you know that we're here for you, and that your mom and dad loved you very much , they did what they could to protect you and ..." Sirius couldn't continue as all the emotions from that horrid night came back to him as well he just reached and pulled the boy into his lap and hugged him tightly crying as well offering his comfort to his nephew.

Remus couldn't even talk just then and pulled them both into a hug as well. After some time the child stopped crying he look at his family "Aunt Jaz, can you tell me about them what they were like? " his voice was soft from his crying.

"Your mum was the smartest witch, I ever known. She even started studied my own coursework during summers, she helped me out on my assignments." Jasmine replies

"Really, what about dad and do i have any other family. " he was rubbing his face to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Well your father a bit of a practical joker growing up, he would love to come up with ideas to make the school laugh and was always getting into some kind of trouble and it usually was your mum that pulled our butts out of the fire." Sirius laughs.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Most of that was when I was in Alfea."

"Where's that is it near where mom and dad went to school?" Harry's eyes bright with curiosity now as he was hearing about all this for the first time.

"Nope, its in a different dimension." Jasmine answers "Just like we're technically not on earth right now, we're in a different Realm."

"But if you ans mum had magic way didn't you go to the same school?"

"Not the same kind of magic, I went to a different school: Alfea College for Fairies."

Harry scrunched up his face as if thinking "Then how come you don't have the same magic as each other and if mum and dad were magic does that me i am too."

"I'm a fairy." Jasmine replies, "And yes, you have magic too."

"Yes that means i can train with the other fairies and what about my other question about if I had other family.?"

"I'm not sure that your magic is compatible with ours, but you're welcome to learn the non-magic related aspects of being here." Jasmine replies "As for other family, yes, you have another Aunt, along with a cousin."

"Really are they like you and mum, do they have magic too?" He was bouncing on Siruis' lap excited about all this news to him.

"They are normal, they are non-magical. In fact, my eldest sister hates anything to do with magic, so she doesn't even notice that I exist." Jasmine replies

Harry looked shocked by this "How can they hate magic you told me magic is in everything in the world that even a rock has magic. So how can they hate it then?"

"Because you hate what you don't have, my eldest sister is a normal earthling, plain as a post while your mother and I got all the magical talent and the good looks." Jasmine answers

"Well that just stupid i don't have wings like everyone else here and i don't hate everyone so why should she she just being a poopoo head." The child said with a crossed look on his face.

"Well that's enough on that." Jasmine replies, as she stood up. She closed her eyes and transformed five years, and her wings were strong again to carry her.

* * *

DarkPriestess66: did you miss me? Just kidding, I took a enforced break from writing, since the Internet was gone for like 2 months. So its good to take a break from time to time. And since I just got back online, the reviews are messing up, just my luck. So review and drop me a PM.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine stared at the reflective pool in the Queen's garden, scrying which she found out she could do, she watched the Wizarding world, as well as the Earth, wishing that the spell that held all earth fairies imprisoned would break or the Wizards of the Black Circle would be defeated.

Harry came up next to her see what she was doing.

Jasmine continued to watch unaware of her nephew beside her. The muggle world as the terrestrial witches and wizards referred to the non-magical world, they were losing faith that magic exists.

He watched as various pictures formed in in the pool "What your looking for aunt Jaz?"

"Nothing, I was just hoping that I would spot a blooming earth fairy." Jasmine answers.

"Really, you can tell when a new earth fairy is going to show up?" He watch the pool intensely as a picture show a girl about Harry's age sitting in a library reading a book.

"Not from here, but its better then tearing my hair out in boredom." Jasmine replies

"Hey aunt Jaz, that's true but look at the girl there she looks young to in the library by herself like that."

"Perhaps her parents are in a different section." Jasmine replies, as she banished the spell.

"Well I know one thing when I'm older nothing like what happened to mum and dad will never happen again." The boy face was set. The two wizards smiled and laughed. "Harry, my pup, you're gonna have to get bigger first before you try to fix the world." Remus points out while ruffling his hair.

"When did you get here?" Jasmine questions

"Just a little while ago to hear this little warrior wanting to save the world." Remus answers

"Well saving the world, just has to wait. We need to get out of this realm first, and so far, I got nothing." Jasmine replies

"Don't worry, aunt Jaz. You're the strongest and best fairy here, you'll find a way out for us." Harry said as he gave her a tight hug.

"You run along and have fun." Jasmine states, as she shooed Harry off. After he was gone, she looked at Remus, "I don't think I can get us out of here, my magic alone is not strong enough to break the seal."

"I know that Jasmine but with all the other fairies researching about this problem and the other fairies in the other realms I'm sure we'll get out of here sooner or later." He look wistfully at the reflecting pool.

"What?" Jasmine questions

"Nothing Jasmine just thinking about the pool might be used to send messages as well as view the world."

"As much as I would like that, only the High Queen would be able to pull of that trick and the who knows what They did with her." Jasmine replies.

"I know even when both me and Sirius try to use our patronus they couldn't cross the realms but I'm sure they will find a way out for us. "

Jasmine looks back at the ground, playing with a blade of grass.

Remus saw this and knew that she was regretting something asked "Okay flower girl whats got you thinking so hard now?"

"I can't do anything about it, and that is what is killing me. Lily would be here if James had his invisibility cloak." Jasmine answers

Remus thought for a moment "True it's strange that Prongs didn't have the cloak with him."

Jasmine dipped her fingers into the water, and let them drip. "Albus has it."

"What! Why would he have the cloak James would never gave it to him without good reason, especially as they were in hiding."

"Because he claimed he wanted to study it, because that cloak hasn't lost its magic, like others do after a time." Jasmine answers

"That bastard, he cost them their lives when we get back to Earth, I'm going to find a way to make him pay." Remus growled letting his werewolf side slip from his control.

"Calm yourself, Remus. Just cause I'm able to control that side, doesn't mean, I want to test the limits." Jasmine states

Remus took a deep breath and slowly brought his wolf self under control.

Jasmine stood up, wings fluttering in the need to soar, "I'm going for a fly."

Remus just nods and walked back to the main part of the castle.

Four more years passed, Harry was now ten years old, when Jasmine turned as she felt a new magic sing against the seal imprisoning them in their realm, someone was breaking the seal against them. "Tir Nan Og is free from the barrier" which means, she and the other fairies flew up from different corners of the Fairy Realm of Magic.

Harry grew up to be a fine young man even if he did take after his uncle Sirius and his dead father being a prankster.

The three human just stared at what was happening smiling at the thought of going home thou Harry alway thought this realm as his first home.

The other fairies gathered around Jasmine, each voicing their own questions, which Jasmine didn't have the answers, but she knew all of them had a bloodlust for the ones, who imprisoned them.

"Are we truly to to free once more we shall hunt down the wizards of the black circle and make them pay for all they have done." One of the warrior fairies growled loudly to the others gathered before Jasmine.

"During all these years, I have never pulled rank but I am pulling it now, Lisette, we are not going to seek revenge. We have a duty to magical world of earth and I swear on my Crown, we are going to see that we do that." Jasmine states

"But your highness, you're surely not going to let this crime against us go unpunished, will you? " Lisette asked.

"Oh gee, why I haven't I thought about going to war with the Wizards of the Black Circle?" Jasmine questions as she pretended to think. "Oh right, Because its suicide!"

Several others of the fairies began to argue with her but then Sirius raised his wand and let out a loud bang from it "Silence all of you the queen's word is final so stop acting like spoiled brats and deal with the command she has given you." He eyes blazed with anger.

"You know something, do what you want, get killed for all I care." Jasmine states, as she flew down to where the three members of her Household were standing. "There's got to be a magical fairy of logical thinking because they certainly need one."

Harry watched this confused "Aunt Jaz why do they want to waste their lives like that i mean I understand that they're mad but they're not strong enough to fight then.?"

"They have gnats for brains right now." Jasmine replies as she went back into the palace, "If we are free it means I must return to Tir Nan Og."

"Your off to see the high queen?" Remus asked.

"If she is free as well, but I need to figure out what is happening." Jasmine replies

"Of course, Jaz. do what you must we'll follow you as you need us to." Sirius said look very mature for once in his life.

"Who are you?" Jasmine and Remus questions, before looking at Remus, "Try to keep them under control, Remus."

With a teasing smile and bow "Of course Jasmine. "

Jasmine walked away.

Few hours later, Remus, Sirius, Harry, and Jasmine were prepared to leave the realm.

"Aunt Jaz, where are we gonna from here?" Harry asked nervously.

Sirius and Remus smile "Don't worry pup were going to England, our home and hopefully to house black its the safest place i can think of. "

"We have to reestablish relations with magical earth." Jasmine replies, "But mainly that is me."

"Why?" Harry questions

"Without the fairies of Magic, the magical community is off balance, we serve a purpose, we fight, we balance the world, and the earth needs us to ensure it thrives." Jasmine answers, as she opened the portal.

* * *

DarkPriestess66: Not many of you know this, but I had a partner while writing this...sadly, he passed away and his pen name was soulknight121, this is one chapter, we were working on, i'm not sure if I can write as good as both us, but I will try.


End file.
